Amor familiar
by Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1
Summary: Emma lleva 10 meses viviendo en Berk y todo va bien hasta que tres personas naufragan hasta Berk al igual que Emma ellos fueron abandonados cuando nacieron y criados por animales exepcionales, junto con ellos descubriran secretos de ellos mismos que nunca hubieran imaginado y de sus familias ¿que relacion tienen ellos tres con Emma en realidad? Entren y averiguenlo.
1. El comienzo de todo

**Hola a todos, feliz año nuevo…atrasado, sé que me desaparecí por mucho…pero me fui de viaje a casa de unos familiares tenía que volver el día 1…pero por un retraso termine llegando el día 4…pero bueno aquí de comienzo la secuela de "Amor incondicional"…les presento el primer capítulo de…"Amor familiar"…comenzamos…**

Capitulo. 1. El comienzo de todo

Se puede ver a Emma en un muelle, se puede notar que ha cambiado ligeramente, su cabello creció 3 cm más, la misma ropa de siempre solo que ahora con un cinturón para llevar su hacha y sus dagas; a simple vista se notaba que el muelle no era el de Berk, pero la pareció conocido, se encontraba desorientada y asustada y el que fuera de noche no ayudaba mucho

-¿Hola?- menciono Emma -¿hay alguien aquí?- pero nadie contesto

Entonces, vio como como a lo lejos se acercaba un pequeño bote, en el cual se veían dos figuras encapuchadas, inmediatamente se escondió

Cuando llegaron, ambas figuras bajaron y sacaron una pequeña canasta a la cual no despegaban su vista, se detuvieron cuando llegaron frente a la entrada de una aldea, Emma se acercó para poder ver lo que hacían, entonces logro escuchar la plática que tenían…

-¿Crees que sea lo mejor?- pregunto una de la figuras, y esta parecía ser una mujer

-No, pero no tenemos otra opción- hablo el otro sujeto que al parecer era un hombre –además…no se puede cambiar lo que paso hace 2 años- dijo con tono triste

-Pero ella acaba de nacer hace apenas unas horas- suplico la mujer –es tan…pequeña, débil, delicada, indefensa…no podemos dejarla de esta manera aquí- dijo mirando a su acompañante aun sin dejar ver su rostro

-Lo se…pero corre más peligro estando con nosotros-

Dicho esto, ambos dejaron la canasta en el suelo, acto seguido, el hombre saco de la canasta un bebé recién nacido para después abrazarlo, luego, se lo paso a su compañera para que también abrazara a la bebe, pocos segundos después se oían los sollozos de la mujer con la bebé aun en brazos

-No te preocupes…cuando tenga la edad suficiente, ella volverá con nosotros- entonces volvieron a dejar a la bebé en la cesta y dieron media vuelta para irse, pero…

-Espera- dijo el hombre

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto su compañera

-Falta algo por hacer- dicho esto ambos se giraron para ver al bebé, pero entonces…todo se volvió oscuridad…

Emma empezó a correr en todas direcciones buscando como salir de ahí, pero entonces, sintió que alguien la seguía, se dio la vuelta y vio que una sombra apuntaba con una ballesta con dirección a ella, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, la sombra disparo…

-Ahhhh- grito Emma al mismo tiempo que se sentaba del susto, rápidamente llegaron Colmillos, Afilado y Sigiloso

-¿Qué paso?- menciono Sigiloso

-¿Te encuentras bien?- dijo Colmillos

-¿Por qué gritaste?- pregunto Afilado

Emma decidió tranquilizarse, miro a su alrededor…estaba en su cuarto…solo había sido una pesadilla, sus amigos se acercaron y ella les acaricio la cabeza, entonces la puerta se abrió

-Emma, escuche el grito, ¿Qué sucede?- hablo Bocón que iba llegando, Emma noto que tenía su prótesis de maso con púas, desde que Bocón había adoptado a Emma él se había vuelto lo que uno llamaría un "padre sobreprotector"

-No fue nada, solo…la pesadillas otra vez- contesto Emma al mismo tiempo que se tallaba los ojos

-Has tenido esas pesadillas desde que comenzamos enero- hablo Bocón

-No sé por qué se repite la misma pesadilla una y otra vez- comento Emma –es muy raro

-Si…bueno, después hablaremos de eso, ya amaneció será mejor que te prepares para ir a la academia- dicho esto Bocón salió para regresar al trabajo

Emma se vistió y se peinó con su cabello suelto y con un mechón sobre salido…como siempre, no sabía porque pero desde que tenía memoria su cabello siempre estaba así, cuando tenía 6 años intentaba agarrar su pelo con una trenza pero no importa que tanto lo ajustaba siempre se deshacía (ya verán porque les cuento esto); ya lista, desayuno y junto con sus amigos y se dirigió hasta la academia

**En la academia**

-¿Chicos que hacen?- dijo hipo viendo como los gemelos y Patán empezaban a pelear

-Le estamos diciendo a Patán que nuestro dragón es mejor que Dientepua- anuncio Brutilda

-Claro que no, Dientepua es mucho mejor, puede encenderse en llamas ¿Barf y Belch pueden hacer eso?- hablo Patán de manera retadora

-No…pero pueden hacer explosiones- menciono Brutacio

-Dientepua no puede hacer eso ¿verdad?- contesto Brutilda

-No, pero…- decía Patán pero fue interrumpido

-Y tampoco tiene dos cabezas, así que ganamos- anuncio victorioso Brutacio para después chocar los cinco con Brutilda

-Oigan- hablo Astrid –ambos son buenos dragones, así que dejen de pelear por eso-

-Hola chicos- saludo Patapez que traía cargando muchos libros

-Hola Patapez- contesto hipo -¿Qué haces con todos los libros de dragones?-

-Pensé que sería mejor organizarlos por como los fuimos escribiendo, del primero al último, pero creo que algunos contienen datos repetidos…así que lo traje para que Emma me ayude- explico Patapez

-Pues creo que deberas buscar a alguien más para que te ayude- dijo una voz desde la entrada

-¿Qué haces aquí Dagur?- pregunto Astrid muy molesta

-Nada, solo vine para que Emma me de otra clase para poder volar bien a Relámpago- respondió Dagur con una sonrisa de satisfacción, lo cual enojo a Dientepua

-Dagur, todos sabemos que solo dices eso para pasar tiempo con Emma- hablo Brutilda

-Es cierto- decía Patán –y luego vas a intentar besarla…-

-Ella te dirá que Dientepua es su novio…- dijo Brutacio

-Tú le preguntaras que es lo que ella le ve a él…- siguió Astrid

-Te contestara lo mismo de siempre…- continúo Patapez

-Tú le pedirás que te dé una oportunidad…- menciono Brutilda

-Pero Dientepua ya estará listo para atacarte…- hablo hipo

-Tú te montaras a Relámpago para escapar de él y yo tendré que ir para evitar que te mate- término Emma que sorprendió a Dagur por detrás de él

-Hola Emma- saludaron todos al unísono, Emma después se saludar a sus amigos se dedicó a ver a sus hermanos y a su novio

-Hola Chimuelo- dijo Emma a su hermano mayor

-Hola Tormentula- menciono mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a su hermana mayor

-Hola Gordontua- dijo para después darle una piedra especial para que su segunda hermana mayor la comiera

-Hola Barf y Belch- dicho esto ambos frotaron sus cabezas con Emma

-Hola Dientepua- dijo para acariciarle la frente y después darle un beso ahí mismo; ya se iba cuando noto que Dagur estaba esperando ahí también

-Hola Dagur- se puso de puntitas y le dio un beso en la mejilla –eso es todo- dijo para después dar media vuelta e irse, dejando a Dagur sonriendo tontamente

-Agh, no entiendo nada sobre todo eso del…amor- menciono Brutilda

-Y tal vez no lo sepas en varios años más, jajajaja- se burló Brutacio para que después Brutilda le diera un golpe en la cabeza

-Oigan chicos, otra vez tuve esas pesadillas- hablo Emma

-Mmm, tal vez dejes de tenerlas con el tiempo- respondió Patapez

-Si, tal vez solo es porque te sigues preguntando porque tus padres te abandonaron- comento Dagur

-Solo te puedo asegurar…que en tu cumpleaños ya no las tendrás- finalizo Astrid

-Bueno, hora de empezar- anuncio hipo; todos se pusieron a entrenar con sus dragones y Dagur…solo se quedó junto a Relámpago esperando que Alia y Jasper llegaran

**En otro lugar**

-¿Estás seguro de querer hacer este viaje?- menciono una voz dulce y tranquila

-Sí, estoy muy seguro- respondió un chico viendo hacia el horizonte

-Muy bien, no te detendré y si algo sucede…no olvides que siempre puedes contar con todos nosotros- respondió la misma voz

-Gracias, por todo…por siempre protegerme, preocuparse por mí…por cuidar de mí cuando me encontraron abandonado- contesto el chico con tono triste y cabizbajo

-No estés triste hermano, debes estar feliz…tu cumpleaños es muy pronto- dijo la voz, la cual pertenecía a una halcón

-Gracias por todo hermana mayor- el chico se dirigió hasta una playa donde se encontraba un pequeño bote, se subió y cuando estaba a punto de empezar a navegar…- ¿quieres venir conmigo?, no tiene sentido que te quedes aquí sola-

-Me encantaría, muchas gracias Alan- menciono la halcón al mismo tiempo que volaba hasta llegar al bote -¿listo para ir a conocer a los vikingos?-

-Claro que si- respondió el chico de cabello rubio con un mechón sobresaliente y ojos azules mejor conocido como Alan, el cual fue abandonado después de que nació…hace 16 años…o en 10 días, hace 17 años

**Y hasta aquí el capítulo, ok tal vez no haya sido un "gran" comienzo ni un "gran" capitulo pero estoy terminando esto a las 6:25 am porque se me había ido la inspiración, bueno espero que aun así les allá gustado. Nos leemos luego.**

**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**

**¡Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1, fuera!**


	2. Débiles

**Hola a todas y todos, perdón por la tardanza pero aquí al fin les traigo el nuevo capítulo, pero antes…"Respondiendo reviews"**

**Melodiosa: Hola, que alegría que allá alguien que espero la secuela, disfruta el capitulo**

**Hashashin: Gracias, ya sabes que a mí también me gusta tu historia, espero que te guste el capitulo**

**Jorch2007 Random: Gracias, si…que no le doy mucha atención a mis demás historias…pero la gente pide más el de FNAF y por eso es que estoy más con ese fic, pero ahora disfruta del capitulo**

**Bueno, esos han sido los reviews, ya hora si…eh aquí…el capítulo…**

Capitulo. 2. Débiles

Han pasado varias semanas desde que Alan y su hermana Lía, emprendieron su viaje para conocer sobre todo los vikingos, Alan con ahora 17 años y su hermana, se encontraban a la deriva

-Alan, ¿crees que pronto encontremos tierra?- pregunto Lía

-No lo sé, pero espero…que sea pronto- contesto Alan con algo de dificultad

-¿Te encuentras bien, hermano?- dijo Lía acercándose hacia el con tono de preocupación

-Si…solo…fue un mareo- comento tomándose la cabeza para poder calmarse

-Espero, que digas la verdad- hablo Lía seria

-Claro que si- respondió Alan volteando hacia otro lado

**En berk**

Todos se encontraban en un acantilado, descansando del entrenamiento…eso incluía a Dagur, Jasper y Alia…y como siempre Dagur intentaba acercarse a Emma

-Dagur, ¿qué haces?- pregunto Alia que se encontraba acariciando a su dragón

-Trato de acercarme a Emma- hablo Dagur –ese dragón que tiene por novio no está aquí, por lo tanto es mi oportunidad-

-Pero, olvidas que sus tres dragones si están- comento Jasper que estaba alimentando a su dragón

-Por eso, voy con Relámpago- dicho esto el Skrill se posiciono al lado de su jinete; sus dos amigos solo rodaron los ojos, pedirle a Dagur que de una vez dejara ir a Emma, era como pedirle a un Gronkle que no coma rocas…sería imposible

**Con los demás**

Los jinetes se encontraban descansando, los gemelos colgados en los arboles boca abajo, Patán recostado en un tronco, Hipo y Astrid recostados en el pasto platicando y Emma se encontraba sentada a la orilla del acantilado hablando junto con Colmillos, Afilado y Sigiloso

-Ya falta poco para tu cumpleaños, Emma- decía Sigiloso

-Sí, va a ser grandioso- exclamo Emma feliz –tendré otro cumpleaños con mis hermanos y ahora también con Jasper, Alia y Dagur-

-¿Me llamaste?- menciono Dagur sentándose al lado de Emma y colocando su brazo sobre los hombros de ella; inmediatamente, los dragones gruñeron de manera amenazante para Dagur

-Tranquilos chicos, solo en Dagur- dijo Emma inocentemente mientras abrazaba a Dagur

-Emma…no lo tomes a mal- decía Colmillos –pero el hecho de que se sea Dagur, no nos calma…-

-…al contrario…nos molesta más- termino Afilado

-Vamos, sé que no es capaz de hacerme daño, ¿verdad Dagur?-

-Claro que no- afirmo Dagur, para después dedicarles una sonrisa burlona a los tres dragones, los cuales solo gruñeron aún más molestos

-No sean molestos, vallan a pasear un rato- dijo Emma ahora molesta, los dragones no querían tener problemas con ella así que mejor le hicieron caso y se fueron, pero entonces…

-Achu- estornudo Emma

-¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto Dagur preocupado

-Claro, solo…achu…bueno, son unos estornudos, nada de qué preocuparse- o eso pensaba…Emma no sabía que esos estornudos, era el comienzo de algo grabe

**Un rato después**

Dagur tuvo que irse ya que en la tribu Berserker había problemas, por lo que le dijo a Emma que volvería después para verlo; ahora los jinetes se encontraban en el gran salón comiendo y platicando, pero todos notaron que Emma estaba muy distraída y que apenas había tocado su comida

-Emma, ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto Astrid

-¿Qué?...ah, si…estoy bien…gracias- respondió ladeando un poco la cabeza

-¿Estas segura?- hablo Brutilda

-Sí, te ves mal y de la buena forma- opino Brutacio

-Estoy…muy segura- decía Emma con dificultad –ya me tengo que ir, nos vemos mañana- dicho esto, Emma se levantó y se dirigió a su casa

Al llegar, saludo a Bocón y trato de evitar su preocupación y solo se fue directo a su habitación; pero sus dragones aun creían que algo le pasaba

-Vamos, dinos que te pasa- pidió Afilado

-Ya les dije…achu…que no me pasa nada- respondió al mismo tiempo que se preparaba para dormir

-Has estornudado todo el día, y por si fuera poco has empezado a debilitarte- rugió Colmillos con tono de preocupación

-¿Debilitarme?, vamos eh sido criada por dragones y desde hace casi un año también por vikingos, no es posible que este débil- respondió Emma molesta

-No te lo decimos para que te enojes con nosotros, lo hacemos porque nos preocupas- menciono Sigiloso frotando su cabeza con la de Emma

-Nunca me eh enfermado y lo saben- dicho esto Emma se acomodó y se durmió

**En otro lugar**

Alan se estaba despertando, cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró en un lugar extraño…tenía cuatro paredes, tres sólidas y la cuarta hecha por varas muy sólidas: estaba en una celda; se asomó por estas y vio a su hermana en una jaula

-Lía, ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto con tono desesperado

-Sí, pero eso te lo debo preguntar a ti, estábamos llegando a una isla y te desmayaste- explico Lía

-No…sé que me paso, solo recuerdo…que nos acercábamos y luego…todo fue oscuridad- narro Alan

En ese momento, se escuchó como una puerta era abierta, acto seguido, el causante de ese ruido se colocó frente a la celda de Alan, se tomó un momento para verlo bien…Alan, quien aún estaba al fondo de la celda, levanto la mirada dispuesto a encarar a quien los había encerrado a él y a su hermana mayor; y al levantar la mirada…vio a una niña de 12 años; estaba muy sorprendido…nunca antes había visto a otro ser humano

-Ahhh, disculpa… ¿Quién eres?- pregunto Alan

-Oh, lo siento, mi nombre es…-pero ella fue interrumpida por el fuerte sonido de una puerta abriéndose con mucha fuerza

-¡Kira!, ¡te eh dicho muchas veces que no te metas en mis asuntos!- grito a manera de regaño el causante de aquella interrupción

-Dagur, ¿Por qué siempre te comportas así conmigo?, se supone que soy tu hermana menor- grito Kira

-Ya sabes que eso no me importa, ahora vete a tu cuarto y no salgas de ahí- sentencio Dagur, Kira se acercó y le propino un rodillazo para después salir con una sonrisa de satisfacción dejando a su hermano mayor aguantando el dolor –vuelve aquí, niña malcriada-

-Creí que me habías dicho que me fuera a mi cuarto…- dijo Kira desde la puerta para después irse -…y te recuerdo que tú me enseñaste eso- grito lo último por lo lejos que se encontraba

Dagur decidió ignorar a su hermana y dirigirse hacia el sujeto que había capturado mientras él no estaba

-Bien, bien, bien…dime porque viniste aquí- dijo Dagur

-Amm, yo solo Salí para…conocer vikingos- admitió Alan

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?- pregunto Dagur con una ceja alzada

-Bueno, la verdad…yo fui criado por halcones y nunca antes había salido de la isla en la que me criaron…y ahora que eh cumplido 17 quise conocer más sobre mi especie- pasaron unos segundos de silencio…para que después, Alan sintieran el filo de la ballesta en su garganta

-¿Te estas burlando de mí?- menciono Dagur con furia –porque si es así, no es divertido

-No…deberías hacer eso- respondió Alan con seriedad

-Puede que allá sido criado por halcones…pero con el tiempo eh descubierto cosas- hablo Alan

En ese instante, Dagur comenzó a sentir un fuerte ardor por sus pies, de la nada había empezado a hacer mucho calor, luego mira hacia el suelo y se dio cuenta que la celda estaba en llamas, no perdió tiempo y salió de ahí, ya fuera, noto que Alan seguía ahí adentro y aunque no se quemaba ni nada por el estilo, se veía muy mal, acto seguido, Alan chasqueo los dedos y el fuego ceso

-Te dije…que no debías hacer eso- apenas Alan pronuncio esto cayo desmayado

**A la mañana siguiente**

Emma se despertó, nuevamente por las pesadillas, se arregló y se dirigió a tomar su desayuno, pero algo andaba mal…

-Bueno días, Bocón…achu- saludo Emma

-Buenos días, Emma- Bocón al ver a Emma se dio cuenta que estaba más pálida que de costumbre –Emma, ¿te sientes bien?-

-Claro que si…achu…solo…achu…solo que hace más frio que de costumbre- admitió Emma ya que se encontraba temblando

-¿En serio?...yo siento que estamos igual que ayer- comento Bocón

-¿Ah sí?, creí que habíamos bajado unos grados…achu…bueno…achu…iré a darles de desayunar a…achu…los chicos, nos vemos…achu- dicho esto tomo tres botes repletos de pescados, normalmente, los hubiera cargado con tanta facilidad como si estuvieran llenos de flores, pero ahora con trabajo y podía moverlos –cielos, parece que hoy llenaron más esto-

-Te equivocas, es la cantidad de siempre…déjame ayudarte- acto seguido, Bocón llevo los tres cestos hasta donde estaban los dragones –bueno, creo que hoy no podrás ir al entrenamiento-

-¡¿QUE?! Estoy bien…solo que hoy tal vez siento más frio- dijo Emma en un intento de que no le prohibiera ir a la academia

-No, ayer y hoy hace exactamente el mismo frio- argumento Bocón

-Por favor, no me va a pasar nada…nunca me eh enfermada, ¿Por qué lo haría ahora?- Bocón lo pensó por unos minutos…

-Está bien, pero si algo pasa, regresaras inmediatamente- advirtió Bocón

-Gracias, vas a ver que tengo razón y no tengo nada, bueno nos vemos al rato…adiós papá-

Bocón se sorprendió ante eso, eran muy pocas las veces que Emma le decía papá, pero cuando eso ocurría se sentía muy feliz

**En la tribu Berserker**

Después de que Alan se desmayara, Dagur mando a que lo revisaran; una persona no podía ser capaz de crear fuego… ¿verdad?, hasta donde el sabia solo los dragones podían hacer eso

-_Aunque…el menciono que fue criado por halcones- _pensaba Dagur, entonces, recordó que sus hombres le habían dicho que cuando lo encontraron, había un halcón junto con el que y que había peleado para que no tocaran al humano, vio la jaula en la que dicha ave se encontraba, se acercó…y la abrió; inmediatamente, la halcón salió volando buscando a su hermano, Dagur la siguió y confirmo sus sospechas…salió directo hacia Alan –_entonces es cierto…creo que solo hay alguien que puede ayudarme con esto-_

-Jasper…Alia- grito Dagur, en menos de 5 segundos sus amigos llegaron

-¿Sucede algo, Dagur?- pregunto Alia

-Preparen a sus dragones…iremos a Berk- dicho esto los tres salieron cada uno yendo a preparar a su respectivo dragón, Dagur se acercó a su amigo/dragón para acariciarle la cabeza -¿crees poder soportar a alguien más?-

Relámpago lanzo un rugido de afirmación

-Así se habla- contesto Dagur con una media sonrisa

**De regreso en Berk**

Emma se encontraba en el ruedo, pero no podía entrenar, se sentía mareada, distraída, sentía un fuerte dolor de cabeza, no podía dar 10 pasos sin tropezar y esto preocupo a sus amigos

-Emma, admítelo…no estás bien- decía Astrid

-Claro que si- insistía Emma

-Vamos, prácticamente…te estas cayendo- menciono Patán

-Solo estamos preocupados por ti- hablo Patapez

Emma era muy orgullosa para admitir que no se encontraba bien, pero aunque confiara ciega y plenamente en ellos…no quería decírselos…pensaba que podría soportarlo

-Emma…- la llamo Dientepua -…si no estás bien, solo dilo- dijo casi en suplica, a él no le gustaba verla en esas condiciones

-Bien…yo…no me siento bien…- pero en la ultimo parte, Emma cayo desmayada y de no ser por Dientepua habría caído al suelo

-¡Emma!- exclamaron tanto los jinetes como los dragones

-¿Qué hacemos?- pregunto Patapez con nerviosismo

-Hay que llevarla con Gothi- menciono Hipo

.

.

.

_**Flama y Flama se encuentran aún en la nevada**_

_._

_._

_._

_Tempano y Tempano se encuentran aún en el fuego_

**Y hasta aquí el capítulo, bueno espero que les haya gustado, la verdad perdonen la tardanza, tuve bloqueo de escritora y como la primera parte de mi fic de "Five nights at Freddy´s" tengo que apurarme y si no lo han leído están más que invitados y hacerlo, también muchas gracias a las tres personas que comentaron, y pusieron mi historia en follow y favoritos se los agradezco mucho, bueno. Nos leemos luego.**

**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**

**¡Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1, fuera!**


	3. Triple cumpleaños

**Hola a todos y a todas, aquí les traigo después de mucho el nuevo capítulo, perdón pero ahora que ya tengo ideas para continuarla, ahora aquí les traigo el ya conocido "Respondiendo reviews"**

**Hashashin: Así es, muchas gracias pronto iré a leer el nuevo capítulo de tu historia, disfruta el capitulo**

**Freddy´s Fan pizza: Que bueno, aquí está el siguiente capítulo, disfrútalo**

**Melodiosa: Lo siento por tardar pero se me iban las ideas, disfruta el nuevo capitulo**

**Jorch2007 Random: Muchas gracias, perdón por la tardanza, disfruta el capitulo**

**Nuvil Angela: Muchas gracias, espero que te guste el capitulo**

** .5012: Tranquila aquí está el nueva capitulo y espero que te guste :D**

…**bueno, esos son todos, ahora tratare de actualizar más seguido…tratare pero no prometo nada porque igual quiero volver a actualizar mi fic de los creppypastas "Mi nueva vida"…bueno…eh aquí…el capítulo…**

Capitulo. 3. Triple cumpleaños

Los jinetes y los dragones estaban llevando a Emma a la casa de Gothi para que les dijera que le estaba pasando a Emma; podemos ver que Colmillos volaba lo más rápido que podía con Emma en su lomo todavía inconsciente

-¿Cómo pudo pasarle esto a Emma?- decía Astrid –ella nunca antes se había enfermado-

-No lo sé, pero debe ser algo muy peligroso para que le afecte de esta manera- respondió Hipo

-Vamos, no es como que Emma se valla a morir…otra vez- dijo Brutilda para que después todos le dedicaran una mirada asesina y los dragones se retorcieran al pensar en esa probabilidad

-Tenemos que apurarnos- menciono Patapez

**Minutos después**

Gothi se encontraba afuera de su casa viendo como todo iba en Berk, entonces, vio como a lo lejos se acercaban los jinetes muy rápidamente

-Gothi, Emma se desmayó y hasta ahora no despierta- anuncio Astrid

-Por favor tienes que ver que le pasa- pidió Patapez

Gothi vio a Emma sobre el lomo de Colmillos y noto que se veía más pálida de lo que normalmente era, les hizo una señal para que la llevaran adentro y sin pensarlo dos veces hicieron lo que Gothi pidió; después de estar revisando a Emma por casi 30 minutos Gothi estaba nerviosa por lo que veía…solamente había visto un caso similar a este…hace ya varios años

_-Esto no tiene sentido- _pensaba Gothi _ -Emma no tiene relación alguna con Mirna…a menos que…-_ Gothi fijo su mirada en el mechón sobresaliente de Emma -_...no es posible-_

En ese momento, llego Bocón muy apurado junto con Estoico

-¡¿Gothi, dónde está Emma?!- dijo al mismo tiempo que volteaba a todas partes buscando a Emma, Gothi llamo su atención y le mostro que Emma estaba recostada en una mesa

-Hipo, dime que paso- ordeno Estoico

-Estábamos entrenando, pero nos dimos cuenta que Emma se veía mal y justo cuando nos estaba diciendo que no se sentía bien se desmayó-

-Gothi, ¿Qué tiene Emma?- casi rogo Bocón

-¿Tiene anguiola?- pregunto Brutacio

-¿Dolor de estómago?- dijo Patapez

-¿Fiebre?- menciono Brutilda; Gothi comenzó a explicarles por medio de su "lenguaje de escritura" Bocón se acercó y se sorprendió por lo que decía

-Dice que es todo lo contrario, no tiene fiebre…esta… ¿helada?- informo Bocón

-¿A qué te refieres con helada?- hablo Patán

Gothi volvió a hacer la misma escritura para que Bocón pudiera explicarles

-Dice que Emma se ha vuelto demasiado "sensible" al frio, y por eso puede que ella pueda sufrir una hipotermia extrema y que incluso…podría…volver a morir- respondió lo último con dificultad

-¡¿QUÉ?!- dijeron al unísono

-Emma no pudo volverse "sensible" al frio de un día para otro, es decir, ha vivido aquí por casi un año y este lugar es donde hace más frio en todo el mundo, que acaso si hubiera tenido una "hipotermia extrema" ¿no la habría tenido antes?- dijo Patán sorprendiendo a todos

-Odio decir esto, pero…patán tiene razón- decía Astrid entre dientes -¿Cómo es que le pasó esto a Emma?-

–Gothi, ¿sabes porque le sucede esto a Emma?-

Gothi si sabía lo que pasaba pero había algo que no encajaba, no sabía si decirles la verdad…o mentirles, al final…tomo una decisión…

-Dice que no tiene idea- explico Bocón, vio que Gothi volvía escribir –Mmm, dice que es mejor que le dejemos ¿descalza?, eso no tiene sentido- dicho esto Gothi le dio un golpe con su bastón y volvió a ver lo que había escrito –Ahhh, dice que la dejemos descansar, eso sí tiene sentido-

-Bueno, supongo que no hay nada más que hacer- menciono Brutilda

Entonces, todos salieron incluyendo a Gothi, pero cuando ninguno se dio cuenta Astrid corrió hasta quedar al lado de Emma, acto seguido, puso su mano en su frente y se dio cuenta de que Emma estaba casi tan fría como la nieve misma –espero que te mejores Emma- entonces salió de ahí

**Afuera**

Todos se encontraban deprimidos, en especial los dragones…ahora ellos sabían cómo se sintió Emma cuando ella pensó que habían muerto

-Chimuelo- hablo Gordontua con tono triste

-¿Qué sucede?- respondió Chimuelo de igual forma

-Emma no va a morir… ¿verdad?-

-Claro que no- dijo Dientepua

-Emma siempre se las arregla para estar mejor- decía Tormentula –ella sobrevivió a la mismísima muerte, va a poder hacerlo otra vez-

-Así es- comento Barf –ella es muy fuerte, y ella nunca se rinde…-

-…ella lograra salir de esta- termino Belch

-Sé que ella puede por sí sola, pero…nunca la había visto así- respondió Gordontua

**En otra parte**

Podemos ver a Jasper y a Alia que están llegando a la academia de dragones, seguidos de Dagur quien traía a Alan sobre el lomo de Relámpago

-Dagur, ellos no están aquí- aviso Alia

-Qué raro, a esta hora deberían estar entrenando, ¿Dónde estarán?- se preguntaba Jasper

-Fácil, solo hay que ir a la aldea y ahí estarán- respondió Dagur como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, estaban a punto de dirigirse hacia la aldea, cuando…

-Achu…achu…achu- empezó a estornudar Alan rotundamente, Alia se acercó para tocar su frente y se dio cuenta de que en lugar de fiebre estaba congelándose

-Dagur, este chico se morirá de frio si no hacemos algo- dijo de manera alarmante

-Entonces busquemos a Hipo y a los demás…y así yo voy a poder ver como esta Emma- dijo lo último con una sonrisa –ayer no se sentía muy bien, y de un momento a otro comenzó a…estornudar mucho- con esto la sonrisa de Dagur se borró –como lo que tiene Alan- acto seguido, empezó a correr como si su vida dependiera de eso, inmediatamente Alia, Jasper y los dragones corrieron tras de el

**Con Dagur**

**Pov Dagur**

_-Emma y este sujeto tienen los mismos síntomas- _pensaba Dagur al mismo tiempo que corría hacia el pueblo_–y Alia acaba de decir que este tipo puede morir, entonces… ¿Emma también puede morirse? ¡No!, no lo permitiré, Emma no me va a dejar otra vez-_ por estar metido en sus pensamientos, no se fijó por donde iba y choco contra alguien

**Fin Pov Dagur**

-Auch… ¿Dagur?- el mencionado miro al que lo había llamado

-Hipo, dime ¿Dónde está Emma?- pregunto al mismo tiempo que alzaba y zarandeaba a Hipo, pero se detuvo al ver a Chimuelo gruñirle por lo que tuvo que bajarlo –bien, ¿Dónde está Emma?-

-Se desmayó en el entrenamiento y la llevamos a casa de Gothi- dijo Brutacio como si nada, para que después todos le lanzaran una mirada asesina

-¿Qué?- Dagur se hubiera caído de espaldas de no ser porque Relámpago, se colocó detrás de él y lo atrapo

-Ayer llego este chico y parece tener lo mismo que le pasa a Emma- explico Jasper al mismo tiempo que señalaba a Alan

-¿Pueden ayudarnos?- pidió Alia

-¿Tu que dices Gothi?- hablo Estoico, que aún seguía con ellos al igual que Bocón; Gothi se acercó a Alan y vio que era lo mismo que le pasaba a Emma

_-Valla, valla…tanto tiempo sin verte Alan-_ pensaba Gothi –_al parecer el momento está cerca por lo que veo-_ Gothi volteo a ver a los berserkers y asintió, dando a entender que ella podría ayudarlo

Así, llevaron a Alan hasta la casa de Gothi, cuando llegaron vieron que Gothi se acercó a la mesa en donde se encontraba Emma, rápidamente, Dagur se acercó hasta quedar a su lado, pero fue apartado bruscamente por Dientepua, Gothi les indico que pusieran a Alan en otra mesa que estaba algo apartada de la de Emma; cuando Gothi toco la frente de Alan se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba tan helado, se dirigió hacia donde estaba Emma y al hacer el mismo procedimiento noto que Emma también empezaba a dejar de sentir mucho frio, empezó a escribir lo que pasaba para que Bocón se los explicara

-Dice que Emma y ese chico se están mejorando- conto Bocón, esto sorprendió a los demás, hace un momento ambos estaban muy graves…y ahora se empezaban a sentir mejor… ¿Cómo paso eso?

-Gothi, ¿Qué es lo que les pasa?- pregunto Estoico, él sabía que Gothi ocultaba algo…algo muy importante, Gothi fingió no saber nada, pero Estoico sabía que mentía –Gothi, exijo que nos digas que pasa

Gothi, no podía revelar nada de lo que estaba pasando, pero tampoco podía contradecir al líder de la tribu, así que…haría una verdad a medias; volvió a escribir para explicarle lo que pasaba

-Dice que ellos son… ¿mitades?- menciono Bocón muy confundido, Gothi asintió y continúo escribiendo

-¿A qué se refiere con "mitades"?- pregunto Dagur un tanto molesto

-Que ellos se…- Bocón se sorprendió por lo que leía, miro a Gothi la cual asintió

-¿Ellos que?- gruñeron Dagur y Dientepua al mismo tiempo, igual de enojados

-Ellos se…complementan, él no puede estar sin ella…y ella…no puede estar sin él, por eso cuando Alan llego aquí Emma empezó a sentirse mejor- termino de explicar Bocón

Gothi le indico a Bocón que tomara a Emma y la llevara cerca de Alan, Bocón inmediatamente la llevo a donde estaba el recién llegado y justo cuando estaban a unos centímetros de distancia, Gothi tomo una mano de Emma y otra de Alan para luego juntarlas, y en ese momento…ambos empezaron a despertar

-¿Qué…paso?- hablo Emma para después darse cuenta que estaba de la mano a un extraño y separarse rápidamente

-¿Dónde estoy?- pregunto Alan, se dio cuenta que ahora estaba ese tipo que lo había amenazado antes y si mal no recordaba se llamaba Dagur -¿Qué me paso?-

-Te desmayaste y te trajimos aquí- le explico Alia, Jasper también se acercó para ver cómo estaba

**Con Emma**

-Entonces, ¿me desmaye?-

-Sí, estuviste inconsciente por varias horas- hablo Astrid

-Nos preocupaste mucho- comento Patapez

-Si, por un momento creímos que estabas muerta…de nuevo- hablo Brutilda con una sonrisa

-Emma- dijo Dagur al mismo tiempo que abrazo a Emma –no vuelvas a hacerme eso- decía mientras acariciaba el largo cabello de ella, entonces fue tacleado por Dientepua

-Emma, no le hagas caso a Dagur, yo estuve aún más preocupado- decía el pesadilla monstruosa al mismo tiempo que frotaba su cabeza con la de Emma, pero Dagur empujo a Dientepua para que se alejara de ella, entonces empezaron una de sus típicas pero dejaron de hacerlo cuando notaron que Emma veía con mucha atención al rubio de ojos azules: Alan

-¿Quién es el?– pregunto Emma

-Se llama Alan- contesto Patapez

-Él es tu mitad- menciono Brutilda

-¿Mi mitad?- comento Emma sin comprender

-Eso no importa- interrumpió Dagur –lo importante es…que ahora ya estás bien- dijo al mismo tiempo que pasaba su brazo por los hombros de ella y la acercaba a él, pero rápidamente Dientepua lo empujo

-Entonces, iré a verlo-

-¡NO!- gritaron Dagur y Dientepua al unísono, pero Emma ya había llegado a donde estaba Alan

-Hola, me llamo Emma- saludo Emma con una sonrisa

-Un gusto, yo soy Alan- respondió cortésmente

-¿Cuándo llegaste?-

-No lo sé, lo último que recuerdo es que me desmaye-

-Yo igual…oh, y que desperté tomándote de la mano- menciono algo nerviosa. Entonces, Dientepua se acercó al mismo tiempo que le lanzaba una mirada amenazadora a Alan –oh, él es mi novio-

-¿Qué es un novio?- pregunto Alan con una ceja alzada

-¿Nunca has tenido una novia?- pregunto Astrid sorprendida

Alan solo negó con la cabeza

-Pues ¿Dónde has estado toda tu vida?- dijo Patán

-En una isla donde fui criado por halcones- contesto Alan con indiferencia, nadie sabía eso, Emma estaba en estado de shock…había alguien como ella

-¿Y tus padres?- pregunto Brutilda

-Me abandonaron después de que nací- menciono algo cabizbajo

-A mí también- hablo Emma tan bajo que pareció un susurro

-¿Qué?- dijo Alan que había oído a Emma

-A mí también me abandonaron mis padres, solo que yo fui criada por dragones- explico Emma al mismo tiempo que acariciaba la cabeza de Dientepua

-¿En serio?- menciono Alan sin poder creerlo

-Si, mira- y como si nada, lo llevo a donde estaban los dragones –todos ellos son mis hermanos y hermanas mayores-

-Wow, yo también tengo a mi hermana mayor- respondió con entusiasmo y de la nada, su hermana aterrizo en su brazo

-Fantástico- comento Emma

Desde ese día, Alan se quedó en Berk –aunque Dagur y Dientepua seguían protestando– y empezó a contarles como había sido su vida desde que tenía memoria; Emma se sorprendía cada vez más al ver que Alan y ella tenían muchas cosas en común: los habían abandonado, habían sido criados por animales, –aunque ellos preferían llamarlos "familia única" – estuvieron aislados de todo y todos por años, pero sobre todo…el mechón sobresaliente de su cabellos. Emma no sabía que era, pero sentía…que Alan era más que un simple amigo. Lo mismo pensaba Alan. Normalmente, ambos pasaban mucho rato juntos, Alan tomaba a Emma como una hermana menor, ya que siempre sentía la necesidad de protegerla y cuidarla…como si fuera su responsabilidad.

**18 de febrero**

Alan ya tenía cerca de un mes viviendo ahí, y ahora todos junto con Dagur, Alia y Jasper se dirigían a la isla gusafuego. La reina había mandado a llamar a Emma.

Cuando llegaron, Emma no tardo un solo segundo y se dirigió a donde se encontraba la reina mientras los demás exploraban la isla; Emma la conocía prácticamente desde que llego con los dragones, sabía que su "madre" en realidad no la quería, pero todos los demás dragones le demostraban lo contrario, siempre la cuidaban y protegían y la reina gusafuego siempre se aseguró de que Emma tuviera todo y que se encontrara bien…algo como una "segunda madre" o mejor dicho una "tía favorita"

-¡Hola, soy Emma!- grito al mismo tiempo que entraba a la cueva, inmediatamente, fue rodeada de millones de gusafuegos –hola, en maravilloso volver a verlos- los saludo con una sonrisa

-_Un gusto en verte de nuevo- _mencionaron al unísono

-¿Dónde está la reina Liria?- pregunto Emma; entonces, la reina gusafuego entro -¡Tía Liria!- y Emma corría hasta ella

-_Qué alegría es volver a verte- _menciono la reina mientras la alzaba con su cola para que Emma estuviera a su altura –_pero, te llame por algo importante- _dicho esto, la reina guio a su "sobrina" hasta una zona que había muchos gusafuegos vigilando

Emma se acercó y no podía creer lo que veía: había una chica en el suelo y estaba inconsciente. Ella vestía una polera y botas negras y un chaleco y muñequeras grises, tenía el cabello negro muy largo y llegaba a cubrirle un poco de la cara

-¿Qué le paso?- dijo Emma estando aún muy sorprendida

_-No lo sabemos, mis gusafuegos la encontraron así el día ayer- _explico la reina

-Ya veo, supongo que me la llevare y me asegurare de que este bien- dicho y hecho, Emma cargo a la chica y se fue con dirección a sus dragones –gracias tía-

-De nada- respondió la reina con una sonrisa

**Mientras tanto**

Los demás se encontraban explorando la isla o en el caso de Brutacio, Brutilda y Patán…estaban jugando a tirarse gusafuegos

-Chicos ya dejen de lanzar gusafuegos- dijo Astrid la cual ya estaba muy irritada

-Vamos, no seas aguafiestas- menciono Brutacio mientras se reía

-Sí, solo son unos pequeños dragones- siguió Brutilda

-Pequeños dragones que queman más que el sol de hecho- interrumpió Patapez

-¿Ahora tú también arruinas la diversión?- dijo Patán con fastidio

-Oigan ¿qué es eso?- comento Alia al mismo tiempo que señalaba algo a lo lejos

Todos se acercaron y cuando llegaron vieron que era un chico como de su edad; tenía una polera y botas grises con un chaleco y muñequeras grises, pero lo que más les sorprendió fue que tenía el cabello muy largo y de color blanco. Jasper se acercó y se dio cuenta de que estaba hirviendo en fiebre

-Si no hacemos algo rápido se va a morir- dijo alarmado

-Hay que llevarlo a la aldea- decía Hipo –nos adelantaremos ustedes vallan con Emma- dicho y hecho, se montó a Chimuelo y junto con los demás jinetes se fueron; dejando a Alan, Dagur, Jasper y Alia

Todos corrieron hasta donde estaba ella y cuando llegaron…casi se van de espaldas al ver lo que sucedía

-¿Tú también encontraste a alguien?- dijo Alan

-¿Cómo que también?- menciono Emma

-Los demás se fueron porque encontraron a un chico desmayado- le respondió Dagur

-No es posible, entonces vámonos que ella tiene mucha calentura- inmediatamente todos se subieron a sus dragones, y como Alan no tenía dragón se subió junto con Emma y la desconocida

**En berk**

Cuando los jinetes llegaron no tardaron en buscar a Gothi. La cual estaba en el gran salón.

-Gothi, necesitamos ayuda- hablo Hipo mientras Chimuelo lo tenía en su lomo

Gothi al ver chico se quedó muy sorprendida, en realidad…ya lo conocía. Les hizo una señal para que lo acercaran y al tocar su frente se dio cuenta de que sus sospechas eran ciertas. Les hizo señas para que lo llevaran afuera y apenas lo sacaron, Gothi tomo toda la nieve que pudo y empezó a cubrir al chico con ella

-Gothi ¿Qué estás haciendo?- pregunto Estoico que no entendía nada, ella escribió en el piso para que Bocón se lo explicara

-Ohh, dice que necesita enfriarse con nieve- explico mientras veía como casi lo enterraba en nieve

-_No pensé que volvería a verte- _pensaba Gothi –_parece que has crecido mucho, pero en realidad no has cambiado nada, pero… ¿Dónde está…?- _pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando vio como Emma traía a una chica –…_y ahí esta-_

-Gothi necesito que la ayudes- menciono Emma cuando llego -¿y el es al que encontraron?- los demás solo asintieron

Gothi le indico que la dejara junto al chico peli-blanco. Inmediatamente, empezó a poner nieve sobre la chica y esta no tardo en dibujar una sonrisa al sentir el frio. Ahí, todos pudieron ver mejor a ambos chicos: él tenía el cabello muy largo, lo tenía por debajo de los hombros; ella tenía el cabello negro hasta la mitad de la espalda y un mechón le cubría el ojo izquierdo. Ambos empezaron a despertar, la primera en reaccionar fue la chica, la cual al verse rodeada de mucha gente retrocedió dándole una patada al chico por accidente.

-Auch, ¿Quién me golpeo?... ¿fuiste tú estúpida niña?- pregunto el albino mientras se sobaba la cabeza

-Cállate tonto ¿no ves que nos observan?- le dijo la peli-negro entre dientes

El al levantar la vista se dio cuenta de que había muchas personas y no tardo en levantarse y esconderse detrás de su compañera

-Llévensela a ella, yo no tengo nada que ocultar- casi grito el chico empujándola a ella y lo que recibió a cambio fue un golpe en la cabeza

-Torpe, no nos delates- le grito la chica

-Ahhh, disculpen pero…¿Quiénes son ustedes?- hablo Emma

Ambos la miraron y les pareció que con su sonrisa inocente y que no parecía tener fuerzas…no representaba ninguna amenaza, pero sus amigos…ellos sí que lo parecían

-Yo soy Blackie- se presentó la chica mientras se arreglaba el mechón sobre su ojo

-Y yo soy Snape- se presentó el albino (se pronuncia sneip) al mismo tiempo que hacía que su cabello le cayera sobre la cara

-Y somos gemelos- dijeron al unísono, ambos cruzados de brazos y con total seriedad

El silencio reino

Hasta que dos carcajadas se dejaron oír como si no hubiera un mañana…eran Brutacio y Brutilda

-Jajajaja…ustedes… ¿gemelos?- se burló Brutilda

-Si jajajaja, ni siquiera se parecen…ella tiene el cabello negro y él lo tiene blanco jajaja- siguió Brutacio

-Pues sí, somos gemelos- respondieron Snape y Blackie al unísono aun sin expresión alguna

-Parece que no son muy expresivos ¿verdad?- inquirió Alan

-A veces- contesto Snape

-Nos educaron a nunca mostrarnos débiles frente al enemigo- explico Blackie

-Pero nosotros no somos sus enemigos- hablo Estoico

-Solamente vemos aquí a alguien que no tiene pinta de ser enemigo- menciono Blackie

-¿Quién?- preguntaron todos

-Este pequeña niña- comento Snape apareciendo de la nada por detrás de Emma –mírenla, es pura inocencia-

-Tienes razón- admitió Blackie –nada se compara a esta pequeña niña- decía mientras la abrazaba algo fuerte

Los dragones y Dagur estaban a punto de intervenir para evitar que lastimaran a Emma, pero…no se esperaban lo siguiente…

-Tengan cuidado con mi hermana- hablo Alan al mismo tiempo que apartaba a Emma de los gemelos

-¿Es tu hermana?- dijeron confundidos Snape y Blackie

-Algo así…la quiero como a una hermana- contesto Alan mientras le acariciaba la cabeza…lo cual causo un sinfín de celos por parte de Dagur y Dientepua

-Oh…a veces me pregunto… ¿Cómo sería con una hermana que no sea Blackie?- pensó Snape en voz alta para que después su gemela le diera un golpe que incluso lo tiro

-Nunca pensé que hubiera otros como nosotros- le susurro Brutacio a Brutilda

-Yo tampoco- le respondió Brutilda

-Y ¿Cuántos años tienen?- pregunto Bocón

-Hoy cumplimos 16 años- respondieron al unísono con una sonrisa

-Esperen… ¿y nuestros amigos?- pregunto Blackie

-Los encontramos por separado y no había nadie con ustedes- respondió Patapez

Ambos inmediatamente subieron a una casa y empezaron a chillar de tal manera que a los dragones y a Emma le empezaron a doler los oídos y cinco minutos después llegaron dos murciélagos los cuales cada uno se puso sobre la cabeza de cada gemelo

-Ellos son nuestros mejores amigos, ambos fuimos criados por murciélagos- contesto Blackie mientras acariciaba a su murciélago

-¡¿Fueron criados por murciélagos?!- dijeron Alan y Emma sin poder creerlo

-Si, así es…de la misma familia nos abandonaron y por murciélagos a ambos nos criaron… ¿acabo de rimar?- dijo Snape confundido

-Parece que si- le respondió su hermana

-Yo fui criado por halcones- dijo Alan

-Y yo por dragones- grito Emma sin poder contener su emoción

-¡¿En serio?!- preguntaron los gemelos

-Si- y así comenzaron a platicar los cuatro un sinfín de cosas

Al final, estoico acepto que se quedaran y ni él ni nadie se dieron cuenta de que en todo ese rato, Gothi no paraba de sonreír mientras veía a los cuatro convivir

**19 de marzo**

Ese día era muy especial, ese día era…el cumpleaños de Emma el día en que cumpliría 15 años, pero también celebraban que Emma cumplía un año viviendo en Berk. Ella ahora pasaba más tiempo con Alan, Snape y Blackie; aun estaba con sus amigos de la academia y con sus hermanos pero a veces le gusta estar a solas con ellos tres. Emma se levantó sobresaltada, por la misma pesadilla de siempre, bajo a desayunar y Bocón la recibió con un feliz cumpleaños y un desayuno especial.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Emma!- la felicito Bocón junto con un abrazo

-Gracias, Bocón- le respondió correspondiendo al abrazo

-Prepárate para este… ¡Desayuno especial!- anuncio al mismo tiempo que revelaba que el desayuno era un sinfín de Pollo, Yak y muchos pescados, así es…a veces…Emma comía como dragón

-Wow, gracias, tengo mucha hambre- y sin decir más, se pusieron a comer, claro, después de que Emma les llevara la comida a sus dragones

**En la academia**

Alan, Snape y Blackie se encontraban discutiendo sobre que podrían hacer para Emma

-Ya se- menciono Snape –démosle un dragón- lo siguiente fue que recibió un golpe en la cabeza por parte de su hermana

-Torpe, ella ya tiene 3 dragones- le respondió Blackie

-Dejen de pelear por un momento y empiecen a pensar- les reprocho Alan

Entonces, Blackie jalo a Snape para que Alan no oyera lo que iba a decirle a su gemelo

-¿Qué te parece si le mostramos a Emma nuestros poderes?- susurro Blackie

-¿Tú crees que sea buena idea?, solo lo sabe nuestra familia y nosotros- respondió Snape

-Pero es Emma, ella nunca ocuparía eso en nuestra contra-

**Mientras tanto**

Alan se mantenía pensando en que poder darle a Emma, y como siempre que pensaba, se puso a jugar con su fuego. Entonces pensó que no sería mala idea mostrarle a Emma que puede controlar el fuego, después de todo, a ella le encantaba ya que igual tenía que ver con los dragones

**Al rato**

Después del entrenamiento y que convencieran a Dagur que soltara a Emma (la mantuvo abrazada a él todo el rato), Alan y los gemelos se encontraban discutiendo sobre quien le daría su regalo primero

-Nosotros iremos primero- gritaron Snape y Blackie

-No, yo debo ir primero- le reclamo Alan

-Oye ¿Qué es eso?- dijo Blackie mientras señalaba algo muy lejos, pero apenas Alan volteo, los gemelos tomaron a Emma y se la llevaron al bosque

**En el bosque**

-Muy bien Emma- decía Snape –prepárate para sorprenderte-

Emma miraba todo con atención desde la roca en donde estaba sentada. Cada uno extendió su mano y empezaron a girarla alrededor de la nieve, formando…un mini-tornado de nieve para después alzarlo y ponerlo sobre la palma de su respectiva mano

-Increíble, ¿Cómo pueden hacer eso?- pregunto Emma sin poder creerlo

-Tuvimos este poder de controlar la nieve el año pasado- respondió Snape

-Lo obtuvimos unas horas después de cumplir 15 años- comento Blackie

Ambos hicieron un ademan para dejar caer los mini-tornados, acto seguido, ambos acercaron sus manos y formaron un pequeña nube que fue a parar encima de Emma para después empezar a nevar

-Ja, que lindo, gracias chicos, esto es muy…achu- dijo Emma con un estornudo

Y de entre los arboles salió Alan

-Sabía que ustedes se habían llevado a Emma-

-Achu- volvió a estornudar Emma

-Déjame ayudarte- y entonces, Alan saco fuego el cual rodeo a Emma para que el frio disminuyera

-Gracias- respondió Emma –espera, ¿tú también tienes un poder?-

-¿También?- inquirió con la ceja alzada

-Nosotros tenemos poder de hielo- contesto Snape

-Y yo tengo poder de fuego- menciono el peli-rubio –lo tuve cuando cumplí 15 años-

-Fantástico, nosotros también- dijeron los gemelos al unísono

Y así los cuatro siguieorn hablando, hasta que llego la hora de irse a dormir, pero Emma tenia algo que mostrarles

-Se que esto puede ser nuevo para ustedes…pero espero que les guste- hablo la castaña –vengan chicos-

Y de los árboles, salieron un Tifomerang y dos Rompe-huesos

-El tifomeran es para ti Alan y los Rompe-huesos para ustedes- explico Emma

Ellos tres estaban más que sorprendidos, se acercaron lentamente hasta los dragones y como les habían dicho, les ofrecieron su amistad la cual los dragones aceptaron

-Pero es tu cumpleaños- dijo Alan

-Pero ustedes aun no tenían dragón- contesto con una sonrisa –y ¿Qué nombre les pondrán?-

-Mmm…le queda el nombre de…- hablaba Alan -…Líder (Laider), parece que es mas de los que mandan que los que obedecen-

-Yo le pondré a mi dragón…- decía Snape -…Guerrero, como yo-

-No insultes al dragón- se burló Blackie –al mío lo llamare…Brabucón, le queda perfecto-

-Gracias- agradecieorn los tres a Emma

-De nada-

Y así, cada quien se fue dormir, solo que ahora con nuevos amigos

**Y hasta aquí es el capítulo, lo sé, lo sé, me tarde mucho pero ya voy a ponerme al tanto de esta y mis otras historias, solo que estoy atareada porque voy a empezar la prepa, nos leemos después.**

**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**

**¡Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1, fuera!**


	4. ¿¡Qué rayos es esto?

**Y después de más o menos 2 años sin actualizar ¡POR FIN LES TRAIGO EL CAPITULO 4! La verdad extrañe mucho esta historia, pero ahora lo que menos quieren es leer eso…ya sin preámbulos…eh aquí…el capítulo…**

Capitulo. 4. ¿¡Qué rayos es esto!?

Había pasado una semana desde el cumpleaños de Emma, ahora mismo se encontraba con los demás en la academia de dragones practicando maniobras junto a Snape y Blackie.

—Bravucón es mucho mejor que tu rompe-huesos— se quejó la pelinegra.

—Estás loca, Guerrero es más fuerte.

—Chicos— interrumpió la castaña —, ambos son de la misma especie y por lo tanto son igual de geniales. No hay porque pelearse por algo así.

Ambos se vieron y después regresaron la mirada a Emma, ella los miraba con una sonrisa. Sin poder evitarlo le regresaron la sonrisa y se acercaron a desordenarle el cabello.

—Creemos que tal vez, solo tal vez tengas razón— dijo el albino entre dientes.

Emma sonrió y más por impulso que por otra cosa se lanzó a abrazarlos; los gemelos ya estaban acostumbrados a aquellos repentinos ataques de felicidad por parte de la castaña así que simplemente correspondieron al acto. Sin embargo, ambos notaron algo raro en este abrazo: era más cálido que los demás, demasiado en realidad, incluso…

—¡Quema! — pelinegra y el albino apartaron de un golpe a Emma y empezaron a correr esperando que así dejaran de sentirse en llamas.

La ojicafé miro con una ceja alzada la actitud de sus amigos, sabía que a veces exageraba con sus abrazos, pero opinaba que no era para tanto ¿Y a que se referían con "quema"?

—¿Estas bien, Emma? — inquirió Colmillos que había visto aquello.

—Sí, tranquilo. Mejor sigamos entrenado.

El entrenamiento termino y todos fueron al acantilado -que se había vuelto su segundo punto de reunión, siendo la academia el primero-. Emma estaba sentada al borde de este y acariciaba la cabeza de Sigiloso quien soltaba leves rugidos de satisfacción. A su izquierda se sentó alguien, quien rápidamente la abrazo por encima de los hombros y atrayéndola a su pecho.

Dagur.

—Hola Emma ¿Cómo está mi vikinga favorita? — el mayor intento besar a su eterno amor platónico. Sin embargo, esta vez se detuvo al ver que ella no parecía reaccionar a su presencia —¿Emma?

—¿Ah? Oh, hola Dagur.

—Estas algo distraída, ¿ocurrió algo?

Emma estaba por contestar cuando Afilado enrollo su cola alrededor de su boca, evitando que le contara lo sucedido.

—Suéltala y deja que hable conmigo, estúpido reptil.

Emma se quejó aun con la boca tapada; poco después, el dragón finalmente la soltó y la castaña decidió pedirles que los dejaran a ambos solos por un rato.

Emma y Dagur caminaban a lo largo del acantilado, cuando ella se aseguró que estaban solos dio inicio a su narración. Le conto lo que había sucedido con Snape y Blackie cuando los abrazo. El pareció pensarlo un poco, fue cuando se le ocurrió algo. Se acercó en silencio a sus espaldas y el abrazo tan fuerte como para romperle los huesos, pero Emma era mucho más fuerte de lo que aparentaba.

Fue que empezó a sentir como al contacto con ella la temperatura empezaba a subir, era como si en aquellas zonas en que su piel se tocaba se prendiera fuego. Emma rompió el abrazo y miro fijamente a su amigo, diviso como atrás de un árbol estaba Dientepua viendo aquello muy celoso; el dragón empujo el árbol para que cayera encima de aquel que siempre intentaba quitarle a su pareja.

—¡Dientepua, no!

_**¡BUM!**_

Un enorme estruendo se escuchó. Los demás se apresuraron a ir e inspeccionar que había sido.

Emma se encontraba estática en su lugar viendo lo que había pasado: el árbol que estaba a punto de caer sobre su amigo ahora estaba reducido a cenizas que se empezaba a llevar el viento. Miro sus manos, de las cuales salía humo.

Había salido fuego de sus manos.

El pesadilla monstruosa y el Berserker veían sorprendidos a la menor, se notaba que ella estaba muy asustada. Fue que Emma cayo de rodillas y empezó a llorar por lo aterrada que estaba.

—*Snif* ¿Q-Qué me paso? *snif*

—_Emma_— hablo Dientepua —_, tranquila, no sé qué paso, pero sea lo que sea lo podremos arreglar._

Este empezó a frotar su cabeza con la de Emma en un intento de consolarla.

Dagur se acercó y volvió a abrazar a su mejor amiga, nuevamente sintió fuego al entrar en contacto, pero no le importo, con o sin fuego-raro-en-manos ella seguía siendo su mejor amiga de la infancia y su eterno amor no correspondido que igual seguiría amando.

—¡Emma! — gritaron todos.

Los demás se acercaron corriendo y vieron a Emma llorando junto a ambos y fueron a ver qué había ocurrido.

—¿Qué paso aquí? — inquirió Hipo.

—Yo-yo…no lo sé. Solo ocurrió.

—Ocurrió… ¿qué? — pregunto Brutacio.

—¿¡Quieren callarse!? ¡Emma está muy mal y no está para responder tonterías!

Alan, Snape y Blackie no estaban seguros de lo que había pasado, pero por alguna extraña razón sentían que Emma requería de su apoyo y ayuda. Avanzaron lentamente hasta llegar con ella y se agacharon quedando frente a frente; Emma alzo la mirada y a pesar de tener el cabello en la cara sus miradas se conectaron, con esa sola acción los tres supieron lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—Hay que llevarla rápido a la aldea— hablo Alan con firmeza —. Necesita ir con Gothi.

—¿A caso saben que es lo que paso?

—Astrid no hay tiempo para responder, solo hay que llevarla y listo— dijo Blackie con cierto tono de fastidio.

—¡Apúrense que no le queda mucho tiempo! — grito Snape.

—¿¡QUÉ!? — gritaron todos incluyendo a los dragones.

—No le hagan caso a este idiota— la pelinegra antes de darle un golpe a su hermano.

—Aish, nunca me dejas divertirme.

—¡Chicos! ¡Eso no es importante ahora! ¡Interesa que tenemos que llevar a Emma rápidamente con Gothi antes de que le dé un ataque emocional!

—¿Ataque…emocional? — dijo Brutilda confundida.

—¿Qué es eso? ¿Alguna cosa rara que le da a las chicas? — hablo Patán antes de ser recibido por golpes de parte de Astrid, Brutilda y Blackie (de no ser porque Emma estaba grave igual lo hubiera golpeado).

Alan aparto a Dagur de la menor para poder cargarla y salir corriendo a Líder para que fueran más rápido. Todos fueron con su respectivo dragón y emprendieron el vuelo hacia la casa de aquella mujer que era la única que conocía las respuestas a todas esas incógnitas.

**Y hasta aquí el capítulo. Sé que me quedo algo muy corto, pero espero que el próximo dure, aunque sea un tantito más. Nos leemos luego.**

**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**

**¡Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1, fuera!**


End file.
